fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niedaleko
Maniek:'Ostatnio w Podróży z Totalną Porażką poznaliśmy nowych zawodników oni w parach szukali starych zawodników. '''Tomasz:'Pierwszą parą która znalazła swojego gościa specjalnego to Zoltan i Gergor którzy znalaźli Noaha a drugą parą byli Dakota i Silena a na ceremoni pożegnaliśmy Katherine która nic nie zrobiła w odcinku Bohaterowie *Maniek *Tomasz *Fineasz *Ferb *Silena *Dakota *Zoltan *Gergor *Stephania *Izzy(Tylko wspominanana) Kajuta nr.1 Tam nikt nie mieszka. Kajuta nr.2 Tam mieszka:Silena i Fineasz 'Fineasz:'Ach Izzy. Poszedł do jadalni Kajuta nr.3 Tam mieszka:Gergor 'Gergor:'Pora porobić troche sojusików. Poszedł do kajuty nr.6 Kajuta nr.4 Tam mieszka:Stephani Kajuta nr.5 Tam mieszka:Dakota i Ferb 'Dakota:'Przez tych durniów obcas mi się zlamał....... 'Ferb:'Durniów!?Lepiej uważaj co mówisz. 'Dakota:'Och,przepraszam najwspalniajszych chłopaków na świecie.Zadowolony? 'Ferb:'Wystarczy twój horror. '''Dakota:Bardzo śmiesznę.Mam pomysł przestanę tak marudzić jak udowodnimy że Fineasz coś czuje do Izabelli.Wchodzisz w to? Ferb:'Dobra.Gdzie jest Pepe? '''Dakota:'W klozecie.Widziałam go jak wchodzi..Ale jak my to zrobimy? 'Ferb:'Lepiej nie mów takich słów morzemy ci jeszcze zapóścić brode niezniszczalną? 'Dakota:'No był w toalecię widziałam go jak wchodzi. 'Ferb:'Mogę ci coś powiedzieć tutaj niema toalety! 'Dakota:'To w takim razie gdzie on wchodził? 'Ferb:'Niech zgadnę poszedł szukać w wodzie twojego mózgu. 'Dakota:'Haha,ja mam mózg.W każdej chwili mogę przestać marudzić.Ale jak my udowodnimy że Fineasz coś czuje do Izabelli? 'Ferb(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Długo sobie nie pomieszka z taką głupota. 'Ferb:'Mówił mi kocha sie w Izzy. 'Dakota(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Aaa,muszę się uspokoić.Jeżeli chcem wygrać milion. 'Dakota:'W tej Izzy?Nie no...Biedna Izabella ta od was. 'Ferb:'Zakochał sie w Izzy od pierwszego wejrzenia. 'Dakota:'Niestety,nic z tym nie zrobimy.Miłość taka bywa. 'Ferb:'Tak bardzo chciał,żeby gościem specjalnym raz była Izzy. 'Dakota:'To jak on taki zakochany.To mu pomóżmy. 'Ferb:'W szafie ma pełno zdjęć Izzy. 'Dakota:'Jakie to słodkie.A propo szafy.Czemu on je tam trzyma? 'Ferb:'Bo chce żeby nikt nie wiedział otym ups powiedziałem ci. 'Dakota:'Nic nie szkodzi.Nie powiem mu. 'Ferb:'Fajnie sie z tobą rozmawia. 'Dakota:'Dziękuje że tak mówisz.Czasami mam dość być taką modnisią.Ale moja kuzynka i mój wujek mówią że mam być zła..To życie jest takie trudne.Z tąbą też się fajnie rozmawia. 'Ferb:'Ty naprawde jesteś fajna.Myślałem,że jesteś egoistką może pójdziemy do jadalni sobie rozmawiać? 'Dakota:'Pewnie.Dużo ludzi mnie bierzę za egoistkę,ale jak mnie lepiej poznają mylą się.Cieszę się ze z tobą dzielę pokój. Poszli do jadalni Kajuta nr.6 Tam mieszka:Zoltan 'Zoltan: '''Hmmm... coś mi nie pasuje w tej kajucie. Czegoś tu brakuje... No wiem, laboratorium! ''Gergor weszedł 'Gergor:'Jacie co ty tu robisz!? Podszedł do Zoltana 'Gergor:'Może mały sojusik? Pomyśl, z moim sprytem i twoją mądrością jaki będzie dobry sojusz. 'Zoltan: '''No dobra, może być. '''Gergor:'Może kolejną wyrzucimy Dakote? 'Dakota:'Ktoś tu mówił o mnie? 'Gergor:'Ta bo ty jesteś jedną z największych faworytów Poszedł do kajuty nr.5 Kajuta nr.7-Kajuta prowadzących 'Tomasz:'Pamiętasz co sie umówiłeś z..... 'Maniek:'Tak. Zadzwonił telefon 'Maniek:'Tak słucham.Gdzie ty jesteś my tam właśnie płyniemy dobra dołączysz. Maniek poszedł do jadalni Jadalnia Tutaj sie zgłaszacie sie jak skończyliście pisać w kajutach. Pierwsi przyszli Dakota i Ferb 'Ferb:'Masz perułke. Rzuca jej bardzo piękną perułke. 'Ferb:'Co mam ci ugotować? 'Dakota:'A co lubisz najbardziej? 'Ferb:'Myślę,że Frytki i Hot-Dog. 'Dakota:'To Ci pomogę to zrobić.I dziękuje za ładną perukę. Dakota pocałowała Ferba w policzek 'Ferb:'Przy tobie czuję sie,że mogę ci wszystko powiedzieć. 'Dakota:'Ja tak samo. Dakota niechcąco pobrudziła Ferba mąką. 'Ferb:'Wyglądam jak duch. Ferb pocałował Dakote w usta. Dakota się cała zaczerwieniła i oddała pacałunek. 'Dakota:'Kocham Cię Ferb. 'Ferb:'A ja cie Dakota. Pocałował ją kolejny raz. <3 Całowali się tak z pół godziny i nagle przyszedł Fineasz 'Fineasz:'Co tu sie dzieje!? 'Ferb:'Ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę. 'Dakota:'Mogę ja to wszystko opowiedzieć misiu? 'Fineasz:'Misiu!? 'Ferb:'Opowiedz wszystko słoneczko. 'Dakota:'Rozmawiałam z Ferbem w pokoju,i postanowiliśmy iść coś zjeść.Pierw go pocałowałam w policzek.Potem nie chcąco go żuciłam mąką,Ferb mnie pocałował.Ja powiedziałam że go kocham.I się całowaliśmy. Dakota pocałowała Ferba Fineasz jest nieprzytomny 'Ferb:'Słoneczko i co robimy? 'Dakota:'Nie,wiem może dokończymy to jedzonko coś burczy mi w brzuszku.I tobie też misiu.Fineasz,a ty idź wyznać miłość Izabelli tej od was z podwórka.Bo ona się w tobie.............. Dakota zapomniała,że Fineasz jest nieprzytomny. 'Ferb:'Ale musimy go uratować! 'Dakota:'Ups,zapomniałam o nim.Podasz mi skarbię wodę. Ferb podaję wodę Dakocię.Dakota oblewa Fineasza,a Fineasz się ocknoł. 'Ferb:'Wybacz Fineasz ale powiedziałem Dakocie,że sie kochasz w Izzy. Ferb całuje Dakote. 'Dakota:'Fineasz daj sobię spokój z tą Izzy.Tylko z kup się na tej od was Izabelli.Ona się w tobię................ 'Fineasz:'Myślisz,ze zniom nie chodziłem zerwała zemną raz a drugi raz to sie nie powtórzy odpierwszego wejrzenia sie zakochałem w Izzy. 'Dakota:'To ja już jej nie kapuje.Mówi że się w tobie kocha.Miłość jest ślepa.Lub też słodka.Co nie Ferbuś? 'Ferb:'Tak. Nagle ktoś rzucił w nimi wielkimi balonami z cementem. 'Maniek:'Lubię męczenie ich. 'Dakota:'Auć,to bolał!Misiu nic Ci nie jest?I tobie Fineasz? Fineasz zniknął a Ferb go szukał. 'Ferb:'Gdzie jest Fineasz? 'Dakota:'Nie,wiem ale zaczynam się trochę bać. Dakota zędlała Ferb zaczął ją policzkować a na końcu ją pocałował i sie obudziła 'Ferb:'Coś czuję sie źle. 'Dakota:'Misiu co Ci jest?Może idź się lepiej połóź,a ja sama poszukam Fineasza. W kajucie nr.5 'Ferb:'Czuję coś,że mam gorączke. 'Dakota:'I co teraz.Nikogo nie ma kto by nam pomógł.Już wiem. Dakota zmierza tęperaturę Ferbowi.Ferba 38 stopni.Daje mu tabletki i kładzie mu ręcznik na głowę.I go całuję w usta i mówi. '''Dakota:Prześpij się.Ja pójdę poszukać Fineasza.Kocham Cię. Gergor przyszedł do Ferba Gergor:'Hej Ferb nie wyglądasz najlepiej gdzie jest Dakota? '''Dakota:'Jestem tu.Byłam na chwilę w jadalni.Miśku jak się czujesz? '''Ferb:Źle niech ktoś przyniesie torebke. Gergor przyniusł mu torebke a Ferb zwymiotował doniej. 'Gergor:'Mam do ciebie sprawe może sojusz z Zoltanem? 'Dakota:'Nie.Ja żadnych sojuszów nie zakładam.Ferbuś coś ty dziś zjadł?Że tak wymiotujesz. 'Ferb:'Mogłem nie jechać na ten rejs mam chorobe lokocyjną Znów zwymiotował 'Ferb:'Lepiej załóż z nimi sojusz Spryt Gergora,Mądrość Zoltana i Twój instytk to będzie doskonale trijo. 'Dakota:'Dobrze,niech Ci będzię misiu.Robię to dla ciebie żabko.Trzymaj jeszczę masz tu 10 torebek. 'Ferb:'Dzięki. 'Gergor:'A wy w ogule kogo szukacie? 'Dakota:'Fineasza.Gdzieś zniknoł.I przyjmę sojusz..Ciebie to nie dziwi że chodzę z Ferbem. 'Gergor:'Nie.Pomogę wam szukać choćmy szukać pod pokładem. Pod Pokładem Kategoria:Odcinki